Klink's Old Flame
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * General Albert Burkhalter - Leon Askin * Fräulein Hilda - Sigrid Valdis Guest Stars * Count von Heffernick - Ben Wright * Marlene Schneider - Norma Eberhardt * Willy - Arthur Hanson * Farmer (Hans) - Norbert Schiller * Guard - David Morick Synopsis Hogan uses the car of an SS man who's just married Klink's old girlfriend and is honeymooning in Paris, where Hogan needs to pass radios to the underground. Story Notes *This is the one hundred and eighth episode of the series, but is the one hundredth and twelfth episode to be shown on television and is the twentieth episode shown for the Fourth Season. *The episode title is a wordplay on "My Old Flame," one of the staple songs of the era. It was first performed by Billie Holiday in 1944 and subsequently (and memorably) parodied by Spike Jones. *This is the only episode in which Klink kisses Hilda - three times, in fact. *This is the closest that Klink ever comes to getting his much-desired promotion to the rank of general. Timeline Notes and Speculations *This appears to take place in the spring of 1944, not long before the Normandy invasion. Paris has not yet been liberated, as Count von Heffernick plans to spend his honeymoon there. *This takes place before "Is There A Doctor In The House," due to the mention of the barmaid at the Hofbrau that Klink likes to flirt with. * In "Cupid Comes To Stalag 13," we learned that Klink lacks all of the social skills necessary to successfully romance a woman on his own. The few women with which he has had any kind of romance, however tenuous - including his own secretary Hilda - have had to go out of their way to overlook his many faults. The future Countess von Heffernick is just such a woman. She was the big romance of Klink's youth, his one and only girlfriend from his teenage years - but even then, as she later reveals, his many faults were already evident. She apparently toyed with him just because she could, and he was fool enough to believe it was for real. She does the same thing again decades later in this story, when she plays her old boyfriend Klink against her new fiance in order to ensure that her marriage will go through. Quotes Bloopers *Hogan gets stuck with a pitchfork at the start of the episode, yet he never shows any signs of injury. External links * Klink's Old Flame at TV.com * Klink's Old Flame at the Internet Movie Database * Klink's Old Flame episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Four